Dragon's Devine
by heyshrinkydink
Summary: Arelia has had her heart literally stolen, and she must embark on a great quest to recapture it.
1. Chapter 1

Arelia slowly opened her eyes, allowing in the buttery morning light to surround her. It was a normal day, like any other for the fishermen of Cassardis. She always woke at the crack of dawn, before anyone else. Well, almost anyone. Her lifelong friend, Quina made it a point to wake up at exactly the same time, and she had done so for years now. Each day they snuck away to Starfall Bay, and stayed until the hustle and bustle of the small town was in full swing. She lifted the battered quilt and threw her legs over the side of the bed. Yawning, she raised her arms over her head and stretched, revealing a small sliver of her taut stomach. Goosebumps raised, as the morning chill had not yet escaped her small house. She quickly slid her feet into the muddy boots she kept under her window, and ran out the door. Arelia kept her chestnut hair short, and denounced all makeup, so naturally Quina, who loved to dress up, would take a good twenty minutes longer. At a steady jog, she passed a fisherman's house and the inn kicking up dust and small stones in her way. Her long legs burned at the effort to run through the sand, and she wished she'd stretched her them first. The racks that would later hold that day's fishing spoils still smelled gamey and the scales shone in the early sun. She skidded to a walk when she reached the alcove that lead to their beach. Her fingers ran along the salty walls, the same way they had a million times, and she let out a giggle. This was her favorite part of the day. At her approach, seabirds flew from the wreckage of a decade old ship, and she sunk into the sand beside it. Her legs splayed out in front of her, and she stuck her fingers in the sand, hitting shells and small sand dwellers who scurried away. She let her head fall back and the sun turned her eyelids red. Her plump lips already began to taste salty, as she licked them. In her daydreaming, she hadn't heard he delicate footsteps come behind her. The stranger knelt down, but Arelia didn't open her eyes. Soft lips, like feathers, pressed onto her forehead.

"Quina." she acknowledged, delighting in the way her name sounded. Quina took Arelia's head into her lap, blocking the sun.

"Hello, love." she murmured, her voice like tinkling glass.

Arelia opened her deep chocolate eyes, staring into Quina's blue ones, taking in the sight of the beautiful woman. She was breathtaking as always, sending her heart into flutters. Arelia rolled over and sat on crisscrossed in front of Quina, pulling her hands forward until Quina was straddling her.

"Hi. " she answered, leaning in for a kiss. Their lips met passionately, but briefly.

"My father was waiting for me again today. I told him that I was picking herbs. Of course, he didn't believe me but he didn't say anything. Which was worse. " she let her hands fall to the sides.

"Quina, we have done nothing wrong. Why do you feel so guilty? " Arelia asked, feeling her heart sink. Quina was pointedly starting at the space between them.

"I know, I know. But you know how he is. He wants me to marry the watchtower guard. And maybe I wouldn't feel so guilty if we didn't hide here every day." she peered up from under her impossibly thick lashes.

"Quina. We aren't hiding. This place is special to me. To us. How many times will I have to tell you before you hear me, you stubborn, beautiful girl?" Arelia took her delicate face in her hands and placed kisses all over, working her way down her toffee colored neck.

"But, Ari... I..." she trailed off and Arelia knew she had won. She shrugged her tunic off, placing it where she would lay Quina's head. Arelia wrapped her arms around her lover's scantily clad body, loving the way her skin felt. She slowly lowered Quina onto the discarded tunic, careful not to get sand in her hair.

Arelia's long calloused hands raked down Quina's body, leaving not an inch untouched. The small girl began to breath heavily, and Arelia began kissing her like they had never done before, and Quina grabbed at Ari's hair. Right on time, the bells began tolling, one two three. She smiled and pulled up for air. Panting, she rolled off of Quina.

"Time to work."

Arelia looked up into the hot sun, wiping sweat from her brow. She was building a boat, and was working on attaching the mast when two small children ran by laughing, and she smiled. And then a yell rang out from the opposite side of the beach.

"DRAGON!" a man screamed, pointing at the clouds. Arelia looked in disbelief. There was nothing.

And then, a shrill sound rang through the air. One she had never heard. It made her want to sleep. Fighting it, she kept her eyes on the clouds. And they swirled around a figure, dissipating like fog. And then she saw it. The humongous red creature beating it's wings, and coming straight for Cassardis. She gasped, and stumbled away from the half finished boat. The dragon kept coming, and she could only think one thing. Quina Quina Quina. She spun and ran up the hill that lead to the heart of the village. The ground shook with the force of he dragon landing behind her. She heard the screams of her fellow fishermen, dying, but she couldn't turn around. She had to find Quina. In front of the inn, she saw her huddled over the two children, scurrying them to safety. Quina whipped her head around and looked Arelia dead in the eye. And she nodded. Arelia took a step foward, but realised her brothers need her. She grunted and turned back toward the beach where the dragon was destroying everything. Including her boat. Bodies littered the sand, and she forced herself not to look at their faces. Something glittering in the sun momentarily blinded her, and she realised it was a sword. She lunged forward, ripping it from the sand, and charged the colossal monster. She stabbed and gouged, but the dragon paid no attention. Yelling, she ran for it's enormous claw, plunging the sword so deep it stuck. Before she could pull it out the dragon stopped. He turned around and faced her. So quickly, she couldn't react, the dragon flicked her in the center of her chest sending her flying a hundred or so feet landing her in the water. Her eyes took turns blacking out and focusing, and it felt as though her lungs had collapsed. She gasped and felt the rumble of the ground as the dragon slowly approached her. He lifted his claw, and the sword fell to the beach. Her ears were ringing and she couldn't hear a thing. Suddenly, she saw something looming toward her, and he plunged his nail into her chest, sending her in the air again, and landing with a thud. Through her swimming vision she realised he had taken her heart, and was lifting it to his lips. Then the world went dark.


	2. The One That Got Away

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long. This chapter is really mostly smut, because I like smut. You never find any stories with a good plot _and_ delicious slutty fun, so I'm bringing it. You can thank me later, after you change your sheets! c; Hope you enjoy, leave me a review so I can make sure I'm giving you everything you need. (^. , .^) Love, Miss ShrinkyDink herself.**

**S**he didn't open her eyes. She knew it would hurt, just like everything else did. It was as if someone had taken a knife, split all of her veins in half, and filled them with salt.

Arelia didn't dare move an inch, because that would be the second worst pain she could think of, the first being having her still-beating heart ripped out and eaten by the dragon. Which, with a painful jolt, she remembered instantly. Even the information returning was like kicking a wall with splinters under her toenails.

Her mind swayed, and she thought she was going to pass out, but instead she was violently sick in the floor next to her cot. The other wounded people shuddered in disgust from their spot on the floor. Since she had already heaved forward from the sickness, she looked around to determine her surroundings. She was in the infirmary, across from Quina's house. Someone must have carried her here, and she took a moment to thank them, because she wasn't exactly a waif.

With the pain subsiding, she sat up. Slowly, or else she would most likely become sick again. The window had thankfully been covered, keeping the sun out which perpetuated her headaches. On a low table across the room, three weapons lay. A sword, a bow, and a staff. They all belonged to her, and Quina had most likely laid them out for when Arelia had finally woken. She stumbled to the table and grabbed the bow. It was usually her choice weapon because seabirds were slow and wielded more meat than they appeared.

The curtain-door swayed in the afternoon breeze and Arelia heard voices from the alley ahead. One was definitely Quina, the other most likely her father. Slowly creeping out, she eavesdropped from behind the corner.

"- Not beating. She is still alive, but it's as though her heart has gone still. I don't know how she still breathes, but she does. And I'm going to find out why." Quina whispered.

"She could be a danger to the village, Quina. That disgusting wyrm could have her under his spell, and she not even know it. Do you know nothing, nothing at all? Daughter, have I taught you nothing?" the gruff voice said, sounding disappointed, and cowardly.

"Where has your compassion gone, father? Do you think for a second that if it was you without a heart, that Ari would have you thrown out? She would probably tend to you herself. I'll not have your prejudices interfere."

After a few choked replies, the old man seemed to fade out, and Arelia knew he had gone.

She rounded the corner to stop behind Quina who hadn't noticed her. Quina spun on her heal towards the infirmary, but gasped and clutched her heart at Arelia right behind her. Arelia's eyes were cast down, hidden by long dark lashes.

"My heart is gone, then. How is it that I don't mourn it's loss? How is it that I still love you, as much as before? I feel empty, yes. Empty of sadness, though." she said, raising her eyes to stare into Quina's.

"I don't know, Ari. But I will find out. You needn't worry." Quina was determined, and Arelia loved her this way.

"I won't. I'm not. I'm fine." Arelia reassured, and pulled Quina in for a rough embrace. It was a habit she formed, so that Quina wouldn't see the fear or confusion in her eyes. By now, however, it was just as obvious. Quina pulled back and dragged Arelia into her house and into her room.

It smelled of sage, greenwarish, rosemary and fennel. And of a homemade incense Quina loved to make. The smells of her room always soaked her hair and clothes, and she smelled so irresistible to Arelia that she found herself always buried in her hair when she had the chance.

Quina pushed Arelia down and crawled on top of her. Arelia faked a gasp of pain and Quina immediately slid off, looking guilty. Arelia took this as an opportunity to get on top and be in control. Quina was so beautiful when she pouted because her nose scrunched and her cheeks turned red. Ari took on a wicked grin and grabbed Quina's wrists, pinning them to the bed.

"You are horrible. Terrible. Absolutely no good." Quina muttered and struggled to get free. And failed.

"Isn't that why you love me, little one? I'm just well rounded, and anyone who's well rounded knows how to be nasty." Arelia whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver and squirm.

Arelia pulled down the neck of Quina's dress just enough to let one of her breasts peek out. Her nipple had already began to harden, and it positively stood when Arelia nibbled it. Quina was arching and moaning under her touch but it wasn't enough. Ari slowly crawled down, and lifted the dress to expose her lover's bare bottom half; Quina detested underpants.

Arelia gripped her knee and slid her hand gently down the middle to separate her legs. Quina's thigh's were quivering as Ari made her way to where she wanted to be touched most. Arelia spread her small throbbing lips and appraised her lover's sex. It was slightly tanned on the outside, but so deliciously pink on the inside. Ari teased her swollen clit and thumbed it, knowing just how to make Quina cry out.

God, she loved to hear it.

Ari slowly trailed down to the dripping hole, and tenatively inserted the tip of her index finger, not wanting to go too fast, as they had just started doing this. Quina was still very tight. She gently slid in and out and began licking Quina's clit roughly, because she liked it that way. Ari felt Quina's hands on her head and looked up. She was panting and she beckoned her to come up there. Frowning, she obeyed and laid beside her on her back. Quina rolled over and kissed her long and hard before getting up and stripping, which was unusual for her. But Ari loved it. She crossed her arms behind her head and watched as Quina's perfect chest bounced free, making Ari ache. Quina grabbed Ari's trousers, pulled them down and off. Arelia felt exposed but it only made her grow hotter. Quina stepped onto the bed and parted Ari's legs, which exposed her sex to the cold air and made her shiver. Quina sat between her legs sideways so that their warm clits were touching. Bracing herself, she slowly grinded Ari's womanhood. Agonizingly slow, Arelia thought. When Quina sped up Ari came almost immediately, as did Quina, who shortly after fell over in an exhausted heap.

"And here I was, thinking you were a sweet little blossom, shy, soft spoken. You're an animal. I like this part of you." Ari whispered, stroking her lover's hair.

"Shut up, Ari." Quina laughed and panted, rolling to get straight in the bed. She cuddled up to Arelia's chest and fell asleep, with Ari not far behind and still half naked.

Arelia yawned and tried to stretch only to find that one arm was tied with a scrap of burlap to the bed post. She rolled to untie herself, and heard the crinkle of parchment under her. She pulled out the note, and quickly read it. Quina had gone, far off to Witchwood, for her. Quina was in danger. She must've known Ari would come after immediately if she didn't delay her, hence tying her up. Which the knot seemed to be enchanted, because Arelia could _not _get it undone. Knowing Quina, it probably was. Arelia cursed under her breath and was finally able to undo the knot. She had to tell Quina's father. She had to save her.


End file.
